


Day 1- (naked) Cuddles

by Jakathine (orphan_account)



Series: 30-Day nsfw Challenge [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is more like naked fluff than actual smut/porn. Still rating M for implications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1- (naked) Cuddles

John stretched out on the bed next to Sherlock, allowing the towel he had wrapped around his waist to splay open so he could rest his legs comfortably. Sherlock turned on his side to face John and was greeted to an enticing smile. Sherlock held out his hand for John to place his own in before beckoning him closer. John rolled over to face Sherlock and the two exchanged soft caresses on one another’s face.

Sherlock hummed gleefully as John stroked his jaw line and traced the veins down his neck and throat before going over to his shoulder and trailing light feathery touches across Sherlock’s skin. John scooted closer so that their nude bodies were pressed against one another before reaching around and giving long solid strokes down Sherlock’s back.

Allowing a smile to cross his face, Sherlock moved down slightly so that he could rest his head against John’s chest while John continued to lovingly pet him. John rested his hand on Sherlock’s hip and rubbed his thumb lazily against Sherlock’s skin. Sherlock twitched at the tickling sensation, causing him to buck ever so slightly into John and brush his abdomen against John’s cock. John merely shifted, too drained from already rampant activities prior and the warm shower he had had to start up on anything again just yet.

With a sweet trill Sherlock bumped the top of his head onto the underside of John’s jaw and then inclined his head slightly towards John’s chest so that the top was where John could reach. John laughed softly at the open want of affection and gave Sherlock light kisses all over the top of Sherlock’s head, breathing in the detective’s scent and enjoying the feel of the gentle sloping curls. Drowsily, John muttered praises to his lover, telling him how gorgeous and brilliant he was. A few moments later John quieted and let the steady rhythm of their hearts fill the silence.

Skin to skin, the heart rhythms felt like pulsations of electricity, small enough to warm them both while at the same time quick enough to keep them from tipping over the brink into sleep. John mused on his relationship with Sherlock and twirled strands of the other man’s hair in between his fingers. Though their relationship was mostly adrenaline fueled and spontaneous at best, there are times such as this that made John feel a high greater than any dose of adrenaline.

The mere fact that the boisterous, vain detective who prided himself on being close to no one allowed John to tear down his walls and enter into his mind and body stirred within John an overwhelming sense of joy.

John kissed the top of Sherlock’s head once more before drawing Sherlock closer and letting himself fall asleep with the love of his life securely curled up in his arms.

 


End file.
